


Wolf Time 2

by what_a_dork_fish



Series: Wolfy Bois [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Crack, Fluff, Geralt is very spoiled, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sort Of, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_a_dork_fish/pseuds/what_a_dork_fish
Summary: Sequel to "Pets and Scritches", in which the other Wolves see for themselves what happens when Geralt gets turned into a wolf around Jaskier.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Wolfy Bois [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826140
Comments: 39
Kudos: 426





	Wolf Time 2

**Author's Note:**

> I got excited.

Eskel stared, shocked.

Geralt didn’t care, tail sweeping lazily against the stone floor as Jaskier rubbed his belly and hummed jaunty little tunes. Jaskier was supposed to be brushing him, but the currycomb hurt, and Jaskier was too tactile to resist the idea of just combing Geralt with his fingers. What with one thing and another, Geralt had ended up on his back with Jaskier laying next to him with his face buried in Geralt’s fur and his hand running up and down Geralt’s tummy and chest. It was a nice way to spend the last day of Geralt’s wolf form.

“What the fuck,” Eskel said.

“Oh, hello,” Jaskier said, turning over a little to look up at Eskel. “Glad you could make it.”

“Why are you… is that _Geralt_?”

“Of course it is.” Jaskier turned back to nuzzle into Geralt’s shoulder again. Geralt grinned at Eskel, tongue lolling. Eskel looked thoroughly horrified… for all of five seconds. And then his shoulders slumped and he shook his head, resigned, before carefully edged around them to go let Vesemir know he was back.

~

Eskel came to the head of the stairs that night when he heard Geralt whining dramatically and pacing at the bottom of the steps. “Geralt? They’re just stairs,” he said, bewildered. “I’ve seen you go up and down _ladders_ as a wolf.”

Geralt turned his back on Eskel and sat, whining and fidgeting with his front paws.

“Al _right_ , you lazy bastard, I’m coming!” Jaskier called irritably from the library. Geralt sneezed and jumped to his feet, tail wagging.

“What the fuck?” Eskel said.

Geralt didn’t answer, obviously, too pleased to get Jaskier to carry him. Oh, Geralt could absolutely go up and down the stairs on his own, now; but it was so much easier to just be thrown over Jaskier’s shoulder like a sack of grain. Besides, it was good for Jaskier. Worked his arms and upper body.

“Oh look at me, I’m Geralt of Rivia, superior Witcher and big bad wolf, and I don’t want to go up the stairs myself,” Jaskier mocked as he stomped over, but his hands were gentle as he crouched and lifted Geralt, who settled into place smugly as Jaskier carried him up the stairs. “Hello, Eskel. Your brother is an asshole.”

“I… alright. Yes, I knew that.”

As Jaskier and Geralt passed Eskel on the landing, Geralt craned his neck and left a big, sloppy kiss on Eskel’s cheek, startling him and making him gag. Jaskier laughed and rubbed Geralt’s back before walking into Geralt’s room and dumping him on his bed. “Go to sleep, you fool,” Jaskier said affectionately, pet Geralt twice, and left the room again. Geralt huffed in disappointment, then squirmed into a tight curl and let himself fall asleep.

He woke up humanoid, naked, and with Jaskier petting his side gently, humming into the nape of his neck.

“I really do like the fur, but there’s definitely something to be said about petting human you,” Jaskier murmured, and kissed the back of Geralt’s neck. “By the way, is it true you can go up and down ladders as a wolf, and you’re just too spoiled to go up and down stairs now?”

Geralt hummed thoughtfully. “Not sure,” he said finally, and wriggled over on to his other side, delighted to see that Jaskier was naked, too. “Perhaps if one were to carry me later this morning...”

Jaskier chuckled, that deep, throaty chuckle that made Geralt shiver and roused his entire body. “Well, let me give you a reason to require assistance walking...” Jaskier’s hand trailed down Geralt’s side to slip around the back of his thigh.

It was a very _athletic_ morning, and Geralt was quite glad to accept Jaskier carrying him over his shoulder down the stairs and to the kitchen for breakfast.

~

Two years later, the year before Ciri was made a full Witcher, Lambert walked in ready to be a cranky ass and found Eskel, Ciri, and Jaskier sitting on the floor petting Geralt, who laid there and “suffered” through it, feeling smug.

“Who—why are you petting _Geralt_?” Lambert exclaimed, incredulous. “I can see Jaskier, he’d definitely be small and fluffy, but _Geralt_?”

“You’re just jealous because his fur is softer,” Jaskier taunted. Geralt could not snicker, but his tail thwapped against the floor a few times.

Lambert took a breath to argue, realized he couldn’t win, and muttered something about hoping they all got turned into rats before he stomped away.

Of course, three days later, he joined everyone on the floor, though instead of petting he tied things to Geralt’s tail that made interesting noises when slapped against the stone floor. Vesemir shook his head at them all—but before bed, he patted Geralt’s head too, and pretended not to see Geralt’s shameless begging for Jaskier to carry him.

**Author's Note:**

> *shakes empty bowl* Comments, comments for the poor


End file.
